The present invention relates to a note-booklet, provided with a foldable cover member, effective to act as a sheet and pen holder.
As it is known, it is conventional for determined makers, banks, professional offices and the like to give their clients, under particular circumstances, advertising articles.
Among these articles there are to be mentioned, owing to their reduced cost, the so-called note-booklets which substantially comprise a plurality of stacked small sheets as associated with a generic binding arrangement and enclosed by a cardboard cover member.
It is also known that the purpose of the aforesaid advertising articles is that of acting as a supporting member for an advertising message.
On the other hand the known note booklets, as they are presently made, provides little space for this type of advertising messages, unless said messages are printed on each sheet of said booklet, with a consequent obvious increasing of the booklet cost.
Accordingly, in the practice, the advertising messages are only printed on the side walls of the note-booklets.
Thus, as the single sheets are progressively used and detached, the advertising message comes to loose its efficacy, mostly if it comprises figures.